


Respect

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circumstances are not always what they seemed to be on the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> written for the livejournal community springkink in 2007 for the prompt: Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Barret/Reeve: Respect - "We did what we did for the same damn reasons."

  
Reeve Tuesti looked up in surprise as Barret Wallace slammed a mug of beer down on the table in front of him and then sat down across from him. The dark skinned man gave the executive as he took a drink of his own beer.

“What’s the occasion?” Reeve asked, cautious of the other man’s motives. He’d been expecting the “thanks for you help now get out of our club” speech for days now—since they’d defeated Sephiroth last month, actually.

“Ya looked lonely sittin’ over here without a drink.” Barret shrugged. “Bought ya a drink.”

“I didn’t think you liked me enough to buy me drinks.”

“Why the hell not?”

Reeve stared down into his untouched beer. “I know how angry you are over what I did to Marlene.”

Barret’s eyes grew stony. “You do somethin’ I don’t know about?”

The ex-Shinra executive shook his head quickly. “No. But I used her as leverage to get you to do what Rufus wanted.”

“That punk would have used Marlene agains’ us whether you were there or not.” The former terrorist took another drink of his beer. “Ya kept her safe, didn’t ya?”

“If you call letting Reno teach her to play poker safe.”

“Then it don’t matter. Ya did what ya did because ya thought it was what ya had to do.”

“You’re not angry?”

Barret shook his head. “Hell no! I got nothin’ but respect for you.”

Reeve was quiet for a moment. “I suppose we did have the same reasons for doing what we did.”

“Damn right we did.”

Reeve raised his glass to Barret, who touched his to it. “Here’s to coming to our senses.”

Barret laughed. “You said it.”

They both drank, warmed by the potential of new friendship.  



End file.
